TDWT My Way!
by InoYamanaka1
Summary: Wouldn't it be awesome if Courtney were always the sweet girl she appeared to be on TDI? What would happen if she was and Duncan still cheats on her with Gwen? Full Summary inside! Vote inside!
1. Chapter 1

TDWT My Way!

**A/N: Okay I know I've haven't been updating much and that it's kinda stupid to start yet another story but I had this idea in mind and I had to write it down and start the story before it slipped my mind. Anyway wouldn't it be awesome if Courtney were always the sweet girl she appeared to be on TDI? What would happen if she was and Duncan still cheats on her with Gwen? Does Duncan really like Gwen or is he about to break a leg to get back with Courtney? And what if Trent was on the show when it happened, and if Alejandro was never evil? Keep reading to find out on Total Drama World Tour My Way!**

Courtney was always a sweet girl to Duncan and everyone else, she never yelled and was never bossy she wanted to win yes but she decided to make friends and let that be the way to her winning. But today she wasn't as perky and happy as usual she was sadly crying and curled up in a corner at the back of the plane, no one could find her but she didn't care and apparently no one else did either.

**With the others…**

Alejandro looked around and then looked at the others confused "Hey you guys know where Courtney is?" Trent couldn't take seeing Gwen and Duncan so he smiled "I'll go look for her"

When Trent walked off he saw Gwen watching him sadly but he didn't pay attention to her it wasn't that he hated her now it was more like he didn't want to bother with someone that didn't care who she hurt. He just wanted to get away so he decided to look for Courtney since she's probably just as broken up as he is. He walked pass Sierra who was holding Cody with all her might and basically choking him so he decided to help out. "Hey Sierra looks like you wont have Cody for too long if you keep holding that tightly I think he might choke"

Sierra screamed a sorry to Cody and Cody smiled up at Trent "Thanks man"

Trent smiled back "No problem"

As Trent walked away he heard whimpering, which seemed to get louder and louder. He followed the noise to a dark corner he tried to focus to see what the noise was coming from he saw a figure there and realized it was Courtney. He smiled and crouched down and started to move closer "Hey, Courtney you okay? Everyone's wondering where you are come on lets go see the others okay?"

Courtney looked at him "No"

"What?"

"I'm not going to see the others no one wants me there especially Gwen and Duncan I'm not going back yet."

"Okay well how about we stay here and talk?"

"Umm… Okay"

Trent smiled "There you go, now let's see you okay?" Trent gently took Courtney's hand and pulled gently. When he could see her he gasped her make-up was running and her eyes were all puffy. "Courtney, are you okay?"

"Yeah I guess"

Trent smiled "Well I'm glad, I was worried for a second"

"You worried about me? Why? We barely know each other"

"We might not know each other as well as you think but we are friends right?"

"Yeah I guess we are" Courtney smiled and started to stand up.

"Courtney before we go back to the others how about we stop by the bathroom and get your face clean up?"

"Yeah that might be a good idea"

A/N: So how did I do so far? Not bad right? Anyway I'm not sure what the pairings will be yet and I was thinking of having a vote (at the end it will be Duncan/Courtney) The vote would end February 20th 2011. That's when I will try to write a new chapter. So these are your choices:

Courtney/Alejandro

Courtney/Trent

Whatever couple you choose will be together until I think it's a good time for Duncan to express his feelings. So remember tell your friends and please vote and review! I will work on the other stories while I wait for the votes.


	2. Chapter 2

**TDWT My Way!**

A/N: So the vote is in and the Couple is. COURTNEY/ … TRENT! Wahoo! Anyway sorry I couldn't update on any of my other stories I've been sick all week! Anyway on to the story!

Courtney smiled and walked with Trent all the way to the bathroom he waited for her as she started to scrub all the make-up off her face. When she came out they smiled at each other Trent held out his hand and smiled Courtney smiled back as she took his hand and they both headed back to the others. When they got there they weren't holding hands anymore but they did stare at the arrangement in front of them everyone except for Duncan and Gwen were on one side of the room while Duncan and Gwen were on the other.

Heather saw them come in and smiled "Courtney, Trent over here we are playing truth or dare you want to play?"

Courtney smiled and shook her head "I'm sorry guys I rather not play right now!"

Heather frowned "Your not still bummed out over Duncan are you?"

"No! I'm not still bummed out over that delinquent okay? I just don't really want to play Truth or dare right now okay?"

"Okay, well what about you Trent?"

"Nah I don't do Truth or dare maybe another time okay?"

"Sure your choice not mine"

While they were playing Trent and Courtney sat and watched Heather stick her head in a bucket full of goop. When Courtney looked away she saw Duncan kissing Gwen on the other side of the plane. Her stomach was turning and flipping she looked back at the now empty bucket and it happened.

She just lost it she puck on the floor and everyone jumped and looked at her worried and confused. Trent just smiled "You okay Courtney? Here let's get you to the bathroom to clean up."

When they got to the bathroom Trent looked at Courtney "What happened out there?"

"I don't know I looked at Heather then at Duncan and Gwen then back and it just came out"

"Okay I suggest not doing that anymore because it doesn't seem to be doing any good. I mean I know your upset but I'm in the same situation right now so I can understand. But you got to move on. Find something to get your mind off it or even better find a new guy!"

Courtney laughed, "Well do you know anyone here who would like to go out with me?"

Trent smirked "Yeah I know a few"

"Really now who would that be?" Courtney put her cutest face on and tilted her head.

Trent smiled "Well one of them would be me"

Courtney blushed and giggled "Well that surprising"

"Would you go out with me Courtney?"

"Okay but can we not tell anyone yet I don't want them to think I'm going out with you because I'm trying to get back at Gwen or something"

"Okay it's our little secret I promise I wont tell until your ready to okay?"

"Okay thanks"

"No problem but for one I want to know if you are doing this because you like me or because you know you need to move on?"

"Well actually it's because I like you… a lot"

Trent smiled and leaned down and kissed her. Someone pokes their head in the door and then rushes out. Trent and Courtney didn't notice anything and pulled away from each other. Courtney smiled up at Trent "Well I guess we should get back and tell everyone I'm not dying huh?"

"Yeah I think we should"

Confession Cam

"I can't believe I just saw Courtney and Trent kiss! Who knew they we going to get together after Goth Chic and Mister Tough Guy got together. I can't wait to tell everyone! This is so going to change EVERYTHING!

Back to Normal…

Courtney and Trent walked back to see Chris in the middle of a rant. Courtney walked over to Heather and sat down "What got him so mad this time?"

"Someone change his hair gel with… um bird poop."

"Ew… No wonder he's so pissed off"

Chris turned to Courtney and Trent "You two come here"

Courtney and Trent got up and went over to him. Chris gave them both a big back pack and gave them one big bag to share. He then backs away "We'll find you… maybe" Then suddenly the floor disappeared under the couples' feet and they fell down to the ground screaming.

All the others started to get up and yell at Chris what was he thinking. Chris just put his arms up in defeat "Okay, Okay to be honest this is a challenge"

Alejandro frowned "Yeah well it's not a very good one, what do we have to do?"

"Well you guys have a day to collect clues and bring them to Chef, the last clue will be the coordinates of where they are you have to tell Chef the coordinates and he'll go there after team is done finding all the clues. You'll be put into teams of two and the first 3 teams to finish will be the ones going down on the ground to look for Courtney and Trent. After we're on the ground you'll have a map and compass and you'll have to look for them. They'll be in a camouflage tent. Now for the teams:

Gwen and Duncan

Alejandro and Heather

Sierra and Cody

Owen and Izzy

Lindsey and Tyler

Harold and Leshawna

Noah and Bridgette

(A/N: Let's just say no one except for Ezekiel was voted off kk?)

Everyone just looked at each other and then at Chris who gave each team a clue. He ran off to leave all the teams to figure it out.

Gwen and Duncan…

Gwen read the clue and sighed, "Do you get this?"

"Yeah we have to go to the winner's first class room and find the clue"

Alejandro and Heather…

"Okay so it says 'to find the next clue think about where you say woohoo."

Alejandro smiled "That's easy the winners' place is where the next clue is. Let's go."

Trent and Courtney…

Courtney looked around "Okay Chris went too far this time where are we!"

"Don't worry Court I'm sure it's just a challenge they'll find us let's just see what we got in these bags okay?"

"Yeah I guess"

They went over to the biggest bag and opened it to find a self-building tent so they set it up and pressed a button and found themselves with a big tent and more stuff to look through. They went back over to the big bag and found sleeping bags, food, pots and pans and personal things they might need. In the other to bags there wasn't much a parachute so they didn't die and a first aid kit and things you would normally needs to survive in a forest alone like things to start a fire and things to help get and cook food and a flare gun.

Courtney giggled, "Well at least we're living better then we did on the plane"

Trent smiled, "Yeah, oh look there's a note"

Dear Courtney and Trent,

Hope you like your new home for the week the other campers will be looking for you with their luck your lucky if you see them until the end of the week. When they do find you use the flare gun and we'll come with the plane, then the other teams who haven't found you will go to the other coordinates I gave them and we'll pick them up there.

Your Favorite host,

Chris

Courtney sighed, "I guess we'll be here a while huh?"

"Yeah I guess"

**A/N: Hoped you liked it! Please review and guess what I got another vote for you so Blaineley will be joining the show and I want to know whom you want Owen with: **

**Owen/ Blaineley **

**Owen/ Izzy**

**Your choice! And remember please review and I hope you liked this chapter! This vote will end Wednesday so tell your friends! (The reason why it ends Wednesday is because I'm leaving for March break early so I don't know when I'll get back on my computer.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**TDWT My Way!**

As they got everything sorted out they talked and laughed about their misfortune. They started a fire for lunch, which consisted of hot dogs, chips and soda. Courtney looked up at the beautiful sky above and smiled "It's such a beautiful day"

"I know I'm glad I'm spending it with you"

"Awe… Thanks"

"No problem. Do you want ketchup, mustard or relish on your hot dog… or all three."

"Just ketchup please!"

"Okay"

As they ate Trent looked up at Courtney "So what you think is happening on the plane?"

"Everyone is probably fighting to win while Chris combs his hair"

"Haha yeah probably"

Courtney started to go into the tent but stop and slowly turned to him "Trent"

"Yeah"

"There's a camera on the tent"

"What?"

"Look"

And in fact there was a camera connected to the tent pointing outside and another one pointing inside. Trent growled and took both cameras and threw them into the lake. Courtney smiled as he walked up to her, he gently put his arms around her and kissed her "They don't need to know yet right?"

"Yeah your right"

As they walked into the tent they both changed in their bathing suits and went over to the lake, that afternoon that's where they staid and at supper they came to eat.

Trent looked over to Courtney "Is the food good, Court?"

"Yeah it's great, what do you want to do after this?"

"How about we play cards and then when the stars come out we can go on that hill over there (pointing to hill) and stare gaze."

"OOOOO sounds romantic " Courtney giggled and winked at him as he laughed at the way she was acting.

They did exactly that. When they arrived at the top of the hill they both lay down and looked up to see a blanket of stars. Trent decided to tell Courtney about all of the stars and the formations. Courtney smiled over to him "How do you know so much about stars and stuff?"

"I just learn fast and did most of it by myself and the Internet."

"Wow. Hey look a shooting star make a wish!"

Courtney closed her eyes and made her own wish. Then she looked over to Trent "Did you make a wish?"

"Why would I, I already have everything I want here."

"Aw when you think about it I already have my wish."

"Really and what was your wish?"

"That I can forget my ex and finally think about someone who was worth thinking about"

"Oh really and who is this special person"

Courtney laughed and crawled on top of Trent, "lets see if you can read my mind." She leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips. They staid that way for a while before pulling away, Trent smirked "oh I see its me " They both laughed and kissed again this time longer and with more passion. Trent rolled them over so that he was on top of her. He started to kiss down her neck and smiled as she arched into him.

A/N: That's it for now! Hope you enjoyed it and PLEASE Review! Thanks bye!


	4. Note!

Naruto New Story Idea!

Naruto Character Vote!

Okay So I want to start a new story, which the summary is in this announcement.

Summary: One of the Naruto Characters are turned into a little toddler and are adopted by a normal peasant family. They have their memories but they cannot completely control their body. They are known as MIA (Missing in action) and their BF/GF do not know what happened to them. The BF/GF go on a few missions and see them but do not realize it's them right away. Will they ever realize it's them or will it be too late? Will they be turned back to normal or will they forever be a toddler?

The problem I'm having is I don't know what pair I should have as the main characters you can either choose from the choices below or give your own opinion on what pair should be the main characters in this story!

Choices:

Gaara (BF)/ Ino (Child)

Gaara (Child) / Ino (GF)

Sasuke (BF) / Naruto (Child)

Naruto (Bf) / Sasuke (Child)

Shikamaru / Neji ?

Your Choice?

Note: This vote will end August 25, 2011.

Please leave your vote in the review and I will get right on to making this story awesome! Tell your friends too if they are interested in Naruto stories and don't forget Review!


	5. Chapter 4

TDWT My Way!

Courtney and Trent walked down the hill holding hands and laughing. When they got to the bottom of the hill they went over to the tent and went to sleep.

Gwen and Duncan:

Duncan walked up to the last clue "Well here we are just one more to go"

Gwen looked over to him "Yeah and then we're the first ones on the list to go look for them"

"Here we go"

They opened the envelope to find coordinates. Gwen laughed, "Well lets go it's time to tell Chef the coordinates"

They walked up to the cockpit and saw Chris combing his hair and Chef driving his plane. They walked over to chef and gave him the coordinates and looked over to Chris who was now walking their way. "Great going guys you are the first to arrive and I will like to say congrats you are one of the ones going down to look for them in the tiger/spider infested forest"

"What!"

Courtney and Trent:

Courtney woke up to bushes rustling she turned to Trent and shook his shoulder "Trent … Trent wake up!"

"What! Huh? Courtney what's wrong?"

"Listen!"

They heard more rustling and a growl and Trent turned to her and put his finger to his lips and said, "Be Quiet and don't move okay?" Courtney nodded and did as she was told.

They heard more movement going around the tent then some more growling. Soon it all stopped and Trent turned to Courtney "What do you think it was?"

"I don't know let's take a look at the stuff Chris packed again maybe there's something in there that will help us figure it out"

"Okay"

They walked over to the bag they had tied up on a tree and looked trough it. They found a map telling them where they were. Courtney's eyes widened "This is a forest infested with tigers and spiders!"

"How can you figure that out with just looking at a map?"

"I did a project on this forest in my geography class"

"Oh"

On the Plane…

Chris smirked, the next people to come in were Heather and Alejandro came in and he said "Well congrats you are the second team going down to look for Courtney and Trent"

Duncan smirked "Yup in a tiger and spider infested forest"

Heather's eyes widened "What! You got to be kidding me!"

"I wish I were"

Heather sighed, "Well this sucks"

Not long later Bridgette and Noah show up. And the same thing happened Chris congratulated them for being the 3rd ones to go down and then Duncan would crush their dreams and happiness by telling them what's IN the forest.

Courtney and Trent…

After realizing where they were and how much danger they could be in Trent and Courtney decided to make a makeshift tree house being that it will be at least a little safer.

Trent was making a ladder on the tree while Courtney started getting wood to build at least a platform for them to put their tent on they didn't even need to make a house all they need is a platform if they have a tent.

Courtney was walking around with a pile of wood in her arms she bent down to pick up a piece of wood to see a spider as big as her two hands put together. Her eyes widened as she slowly got up and ran back to their campsite.

"Trent!"

"What? What's wrong Courtney?"

"I was picking up some fire wood like I said I would I was just about to pick one up when I saw a spider as big as a dinner plate!"

"Oh come on Courtney it couldn't have been that bad!"

"Yes it was I swear!"

"Okay, okay I believe you, here help me make the platform please"

"Okay"

They started making the platform and it was just about done when it started to get dark. Trent looked at Courtney "We'll just fix our tent up here and then were all set"

A/N: So that's the chapter! Hope you liked it! Please Review nicely please! Thanks and enjoy!


	6. Chapter 5

TDWT My Way!

With Gwen and Duncan

Gwen looked towards Duncan after looking up at the sky "It's getting dark maybe we should set up camp?"

"Nah let's walk for another few minutes I think I see something up ahead."

"Okay if you sure but if it's nothing we stop got it?"

Duncan gave her a smug look "Lookie here miss high and mighty I'll do as I like got it?"

"Whatever Duncan, just keep walking."

Trent and Courtney (Courtney's POV):

I wake up to hear rustling underneath us and sigh _'probably another tiger or something' _I snuggle back into the sleeping bag when I hear a very familiar voice.

"Shut up Gwen…. Look up there it's a tent!"

I sigh I was hoping it wasn't going to be them. I move over to Trent and start to shake them as Gwen starts to yell.

"Courtney! Trent! Are you awake?"

"Well if they weren't they are now!" I smirk at Duncan snappy remark. Once Trent opens his eyes I put a finger to his lips to silence him. He nods and gives me a confused look.

"Gwen what the heck are you doing you sicko!"

Trent's eyes widen and I smile and slowly move to the booby trap we set up before bed. I pull the string and we hear a scream, a slap and a big thud we both knew what that was… the string let go of a branch that hit her in the face making her let go and fall out of the tree. I smirk and sit beside Trent. Trent leans in for a kiss, I smile and kiss him back as he lays down pulling me with him to lay on top of him.

Heather And Alejandro…. (Heather's POV)

I hear a scream and turn to Alejandro "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah what do you think it was?"

"It sounded like Gwen, wanna go check out what's going on?"

"Sure but let's be quiet about it we don't want them to know we're near."

I nod and follow him toward the direction of the scream hoping we finally find Trent and Courtney at our destination.

Trent and Courtney… (Courtney's POV)

I sit up and Trent follows as we both get out of our sleeping bag and I peek out of the tent to see Gwen and Duncan arguing on the forest floor. I giggle quietly and smile back at Trent.

I sit back in the tent and wait with Trent until we hear Duncan yelling up to us "Come on you guys you have to be awake! Let us up there!"

I stick my head out of the tent and yell back at them "Well Duncan if you're as tough as you let on I'm sure you can get up here by yourself!"

Trent shows up beside me "Yeah Hulk I'm sure you can get up here on your own!"

I start to laugh and go back into the tent, holding my sides as I laugh. Trent follows me and laughs along with me. We lay down and start to calm down and I decide to yell "Well Duncan what are you waiting for?"

A/N: Okay that's it! Please review! Sorry it was so short!


	7. Chapter 6

TDWT My Way!

Duncan POV:

I glared up at the tree, out of all people Courtney had to be with Trent and now I'm screwed.

I slowly walk up to the tree and grab onto some of the branches and start climbing the tree.

Suddenly I hear an all too familiar voice call out to Gwen "Hey Goth-whore where's your fuck buddy?"

I looked down to see Heather and Alejandro walking towards Gwen. I smirk and grab a near by pinecone and throw it at Heather's head.

Courtney and Trent (Courtney's POV):

Trent and I froze as we heard a screech from below and then someone cursing Duncan out. I looked at Trent "That sounds like Heather. What do you think happened?"

"I don't know let's go see"

We stick our head outside to see Duncan half way up the tree and Heather cursing him out from the bottom of the tree with a big bump on her head. I smile, "Hey guys you might want to come up here there are some dangerous things in this forest."

Duncan looks up at me "What like your looks or Heather _striking _personality?"

Suddenly there was a growl and a tiger jumped out of the bushes not far from Gwen. All three teens on the ground jumped on the tree and they all started to climb up. Alejandro was the farthest down and nearly got snipped in the leg. Once they were all up in the tent I look over to Duncan "Now do you believe me when I say this forest is dangerous?"

"Feh whatever I could've took that thing."

Trent laughed "Yeah right your were the first one in this tent and even after getting in you kept going until you were on the other side."

Everyone laughed as Trent and I got into our sleeping bags. I smile, "Goodnight guys I'm sure you can figure out your own living arrangements."

The next day we all woke up and got ready to head to go to the spot we were to meet Chris so we can get back on the plane. Our walk there was gonna be long and I was not looking forward to it. Once everything was put away we headed out Trent Heather Alejandro and I walked together while Duncan and Gwen were behind us.

Duncan ran up beside me after seeing me hold hands with Trent "So what's going on between you two?"

"Nothing why does it matter to you anyways I'm not with you anymore so you can just leave me alone okay?"

"No not okay! Why are you using him he doesn't deserve this!"

"I'm not using him!" Trent and the others stared at us. I smile "Ummmm…. Just ignore what I just said please"

They all continued to walk looking forward at where we were going. I glare at Duncan and he glares back.

"Leave Me Alone Duncan!" I whisper harshly as he goes back to walking with Gwen.

Trent leans in to me so his lips are at my ear "It's okay I know your not using me and I'm glad we pissing off Duncan"

I giggle and hug his arm as we come up to a little river. I smile "How are we gonna get across this river"

Trent smiles "Well us guys can carry you girls across and then we can come back over and bring the other stuff across."

"Okay but wont you guys get wet?" Heather smirked.

Alejandro smirked back at her "Ya but we all have shorts on so all we have to do is take off our shoes and socks and carry you girls over."

Once we were all over and the guys got all the stuff over we decided to have a picnic before moving again. We all sat down on the side of the river and we all had a sandwich and a bottle of water while the boys dried off their feet. I looked up after hearing some birds suddenly fly away and noticed the plane was right above us.

I pointed up to it "Hey guys look Chris knows where we are. He's following us!"

A/N: Sorry it was a little short but I hope you enjoyed it anyway please review!


	8. Author's Return

Author's Note:

All right! Hey guys… so you're probably wondering where I've been huh? As you can probably tell I have been gone and have not updated in a LONG while but I am writing this note to tell you readers that I AM BACK! Yes! I will be updating my stories once again and to be honest there is no real reason why I have not been updating, life just kinda overtook me in everyway and now I am taking it back. My mission at this point is to write an update on one of my stories every week on Wednesday! If not Wednesday definitely Thursday and this time I mean business I will be updating one story each week more than likely more then one during every week but on Wednesdays one of my stories will be updated no ifs ands or buts about it! And if by chance I do not update one week the next week will be twice as many updates so I will have at least two updates one week if I previously missed a week. There will be a couple weeks this summer that I may not have access to the Internet but I will update twice as much when I get back or before I go.

I will start updating next week (Wednesday May 14th 2014)! The stories I will be updating are:

The Girl Not Thought Of

Terrible Life, Terrible People

Just Sitting At Home While Someone Ruins My Life!

P.S Most updates will not be posted until the afternoon or evening/night!

All right so I hope you all did not completely give up on me! I am still alive and I will be updating once again! Love you all. Thanks for the support to those who have waited all this time and I will not disappoint you!

Xoxo

InoYamanaka1


End file.
